Oracle Files: Lena Luthor
Characters * Mercy Graves * Lena Luthor * Lex Luthor * Angel O'Day * Sam Simeon Location * Oval Office, White House, National City, VA * March 11th 2017, 1707 Local Time VOX Archive * Lena Luthor: muffled: No! This is ridiculous, father! O, my gawd! This is a gross overreaction. groan, muffled stomp muffled: I'm a grown woman, daddy! * Lex Luthor: sigh muffled: This is not up for debate, Lena. * Lena Luthor: scoff muffled: We'll just see about that. What does mom have to say? * Lex Luthor: muffled: She doesn't get a say in this. This is a matter of national security, Lena. * Lena Luthor: scoff muffled: Since when was my safety a federal matter? * Lex Luthor: muffled: Since your father became the President of the United States. * Mercy Graves: throat I'm sure he's just about ready to see you two. It'll just be a moment. * Angel O'Day: Yeah. It's good. No rush. We are happy to wait. Right, Sam? * Sam Simeon: Hmmph. * Lex Luthor: opens Mercy? * Mercy Graves: Right here, sir. * Lex Luthor: Show them in, please. * Mercy Graves: Of course, sir. Miss O'Day, Mister Simeon, please... Follow me. 2 instances, loud footsteps, feet shuffling * Lena Luthor: chuckle You got to be kidding me... I thought you wanted this matter to be discreet. I thought you said no one would notice if I had extra security... * Lex Luthor: Patience, dear... footsteps Miss O'Day? Mister Simeon? Thank you for coming. * Angel O'Day: Of course, Mr. President. * Sam Simeon: Hmmph. * Mercy Graves: I'll be just outside the office, sir. * Lex Luthor: Thank you, Mercy. closes, footsteps I assume you were briefed? * Angel O'Day: Yes, we were given rather detailed dossiers once Miss Graves and I finalized the terms of our contract. * Lex Luthor: Excellent. Then you know that in the wake of the Advena legislation passing, my daughter has received threats against her life. I do believe that the FBI will get to the bottom of this and the United States Secret Service is more than capable of handling the threat, I would feel more comfortable if I knew there were some additional security highly-trained in dealing with meta-threats around my daughter. You understand, of course. Lena's all grown-up but she's still my baby. * Angel O'Day: We completely understand, sir. I, myself, am a daddy's girl; and Sam may lack a strong father figure, but he's a telepath with a sympathetic soul. Right, Sam? * Sam Simeon: Hmmph. * Lena Luthor: scoff Wait, this gorilla is a telepath? chuckle You brought a telepathic ape into the Oval Office? That's got to be a felony, right? * Lex Luthor: Relax chuckle The secret service has worked with the DEO and spent billions to make sure a man in my position is not psionically compromised, Lena. Now, Lena, until this matter is resolved, Miss O'Day and Mister Simeon will shadow you twenty-four/seven. Under their watch, no harm will fall upon you Lena. Miss O'Day is a former government agent of remarkable skill and ability and Simeon is not only a powerful telepath, but he's also built like a tank. I'd wager nothing short of a Kryptonian could stop these two... * Lena Luthor: scoff And if it's a Kryptonian? * Lex Luthor: hand sliding in pocket, clatter Then you have this for protection. * Lena Luthor: clatter Father, is this-? scoff Where did you get this? No- scoff Why do you have this? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Lena Luthor. Links and References * Oracle Files: Lena Luthor Category:Oracle Files Category:Mercy Graves/Appearances Category:Lena Luthor/Appearances Category:Lex Luthor/Appearances Category:Angel O'Day/Appearances Category:Sam Simeon/Appearances Category:Angel & Ape/Appearances Category:National City/Appearances